


Closure

by smiramirasmira



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiramirasmira/pseuds/smiramirasmira
Summary: The day he referred to happened exactly one year ago and just like then, 16-year-old Mafuyu Satou had a difficult task up ahead. This year had swept him away like the ongoing storm, with new twists and turns around every nook. It had been a year of unimaginable pain but also one of gentle healing. Little by little, Mafuyu had been able to open up from his otherwise tight shut shell, and came to find a beautiful world waiting. The boy was now at the final stop of his confrontation with the past, closure.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassysugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysugar/gifts).



> Heyyo, thank you for showing interest in my fanfic ^_^ This is my first properly written one, so I apologize if it's a bit bad ^^; I got inspired by the "Strawberry Swing" side story of the Given DVD volumes. I wrote this in the hopes of giving Mafuyu definitive closure with his past, although I'm sure we will get more of it in the future :) 
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this fic to my girlfriend @Sassysugar, who's been encouraging me through the writing, thank you babe <3 Happy reading everyone!

The snowstorm had been growing in intensity these last couple of days. No one could be seen on the normally busy road, save for one red-haired boy with a guitar case strapped to his back. The boy stopped in his tracks to stare up at the snow-covered sky, seemingly not bothered by the cold flakes that kept descending upon his face. He let out a small mutter, “Just like that day”.

The day he referred to happened exactly one year ago and just like then, 16-year-old Mafuyu Satou had a difficult task up ahead. This year had swept him away like the ongoing storm, with new twists and turns around every nook. It had been a year of unimaginable pain but also one of gentle healing. Little by little, Mafuyu had been able to open up from his otherwise tight shut shell, and came to find a beautiful world waiting. The boy was now at the final stop of his confrontation with the past, closure.

Mafuyu glanced over at a familiar sight, a playground. In a location adjacent to his old neighborhood, this place had been a sanctuary for him and his childhood friends. The boy regarded the place carefully while considering whether to continue on his way or not. It would be a detour to remain here in this harsh weather, however, Mafuyu could not shake away the tingling feelings of nostalgia that slowly built up inside. He decided at once to stay for a while.

As the boy walked around in the snow he reminisced a lost time, one that had been stored away deep within his heart. It now unraveled all at once, creating an intense experience. The snow suddenly melted away and the dark clouds gave way for a bright sun with an ocean-blue sky. Four little boys passed by Mafuyu, soon becoming recognizable. He saw himself chasing his best friends in a game of tag. The two boys closest were Hiiragi and Shizusumi, holding hands as they barely escaped the young Mafuyu's grasp. In the front were none other than Yuuki, flashing his usually bright smile while teasing the others. Viewing that smile, the Mafuyu in the present felt a sharp pain. He smiled sadly to himself as he wished that Yuuki could have kept his longer.

Various scenarios from the friend's play sessions popped up, increasingly warming Mafuyu's heart. It was like walking through a re-cap of a tv-show, one showcasing only the most memorable moments. At last, the teenage boy felt a little lighter and found himself giggling, to his surprise. Mafuyu was someone who had troubles with expressing himself, no matter how badly he wanted to let his emotions out, they were trapped inside. Or rather he used to be like that. In spite of this, his emotions had been freed almost completely on the day of the summer live concert, the place where he truly discovered the magic of music. 

Just as Mafuyu decided to leave he caught wind of one final memory over at the swings. Yuuki's and his favorite spot. He could hear the distant laughter of two young boys, swinging ever so higher. "Mafuyu! Look how fast I can go!" Yuuki shouted. Both versions of the same boy stared in wonder at the speed he kept at, from their perspectives it looked like he was soaring towards the sky. "Perhaps he is still doing it in a place far away", Mafuyu thought to himself. Yuuki broke the silence once more. "Look look Mafuyu! I'm gonna jump off!" In the same moment, he flew once more, this time over the sandbox and he landed unsteadily on his feet. Yuuki laughed triumphantly as he faced his excited friend. The older Mafuyu bit his lips in anticipation as he knew what came next. Inspired by Yuuki's flying jump, the younger Mafuyu took off from his swing. Only he did not stick the landing. His knees and hands got badly scraped as they took the fall.

Yuuki's expression turned into a distraught one as he rushed to his sobbing friend's side to help him. "We have band-aids at home, come!" Mafuyu was grabbed by the arm and strung along towards Yuuki's house. There was a sense of worry and urgency in the brown-haired boy's tone, one that only the older Mafuyu caught. While at their destination, the two boys worked together to clean up and bandage the wounds. Yuuki then proceeded to challenge the other boy to a tickle battle, which ended in a hysterical laughing fit. At last, they returned to a bench by the swings, holding hands and eating strawberry popsicles. "I couldn't do it." The sentence came out as a matter of fact, but the red-haired boy wore a sad expression. "Don't worry, I'll teach you," Yuuki said reassuringly now wearing a big grin. "You promise?" "Of course, I will always help you, Mafuyu."

With a flash, the bench was empty. The snowstorm commenced once more, as to leave a harsh reminder of the present situation. Small tears rolled down Mafuyu's cheeks, exposing them more to the chilliness of the wind. He decided that if he was ever to accomplish his mission, he would have to leave right now. He clutched the straps on the guitar case and walked away.

The graveyard was close by, however, pulsing around in this terrain painted an illusion of a great distance. Mafuyu initially thought he had forgotten the placement of the grave, the boy hadn't seen it since the funeral after all. Despite this, his legs carried him off to the right location seemingly automatically. Behind all the beautiful flowers that had been left in front of it, Mafuyu could read the name of his late boyfriend, Yuuki Yoshida. 

Hiiragi had initially asked Mafuyu to join him, Shizusumi and Yuuki's mother on their visit earlier, but the red-haired boy felt strongly that this was something he needed to do on his own. He had mulled over the things he wanted to say for days. But when he now finally stood there, no words escaped his mouth. After all this time, what do you even say? Whilst carefully regarding the flower arrangements, Mafuyu somehow mustered up the courage to speak. He clasped one hand over the other and spoke softly “It’s been a while Yuuki. I would have come sooner, but...I…I didn’t...” He looked down at his shaking hands, fighting the urge to stay silent. Why was it so difficult today? He’d talked to Yuuki almost every day since his death, albeit less frequently as of recent. Why was he so terrified? 

Suddenly his mind was brought back to the playground swings, the thrill of swinging, the sharp pain from his injuries, the taste of strawberry popsicle and finally the warmth of Yuuki’s hand. A modest smile spread across Mafuyu’s face. “Do you remember the swings at the old playground? I saw them today. They look a bit worn out but they are probably still good to use.” The boy put his hands in the jack pockets and looked around. “Hmm, not in this weather though.” He set his sight upon the tombstone once more. “It would be nice to go to the swings together again. It would be nice… if I could see you again. Mafuyu’s voice trembled as he continued. “I told myself that I’m not lonely, that things are okay. But that was a lie. I... was very lonely and I...missed you so much...I still miss you.” Tears were now streaming down the boy’s cheeks again, he dried them as he continued. I have… blamed myself and… Mafuyu took a deep breath to calm himself. I’ve blamed you...But I don’t want that anymore...I want everything to be okay...for real. The small gentle smile returned briefly. “And I think that it’s going to be. I’m hanging out with Hiiragi and Shizu-chan again...Music is really fun and so is the band. They are all very nice to me, especially Uenoyama-kun. He has helped me a lot with the guitar...and also with my happiness.” Warmth spread in Mafuyu’s heart as he recounted his memories with Ritsuka Uenoyama. From their incidental first meeting in the gym staircase, the countless hours they’d spent practicing, their trip to the seaside to Uenoyama’s proud face during the live. They had made Mafuyu realize that he was still capable of having precious moments even if sorrow had struck him down. It was thanks to them he could be grateful for the joyous aspects of his past with Yuuki too. 

The red-haired boy shifted his focus towards the grave once more. “So it’s really going to be okay Yuuki. I’m...not lonely anymore. But I still wish you could be...here…” Mafuyu glanced back at the guitar case, an idea sprang up. "Do you remember that melody you used to hum? I thought it was really strange at first but now it's my clearest memory of you. Uenoyama-kun and I made a song of it...I would like for you...to hear it." Mafuyu took a deep breath and started singing at a gentle pace; *“Just like the shade of snow, that hasn't completely melted…”*

As he finished the song, the boy came to realize that the tears were back, this time at a larger quantity. It was altogether a hurtful experience, however, the more the sadness welled out, the lighter Mafuyu felt at a heart. At last, the storm inside calmed, it could have been his imagination, but Mafuyu thought that the snowstorm had begun to lift as well. “I’m sorry Yuuki and...I’ll...always be sorry. But...I’m happy...happy that I met you. I guess I meant to say...thank you. Thank you...thank you for always helping me. I don’t know if...if I can do it. But I’ll try to help myself from here on and...help you too...by remembering.” For the first time since Yuuki’s death, Mafuyu was completely at peace. He had come close at several points in time, however never like this. This must be it. This must be closure. 

As Mafuyu turned for the exit, he gave the grave one last look while offering a wave of his hand. “Bye, I’ll see you again.” A wave of fatigue also began to set in. Closure had been a bittersweet moment and it came at the price of emotional exhaustion. Right now the red-haired-boy only wanted one thing, to rest in the company of the boy he loved. He took out his phone and dialed Ritsuka’s number. A flustered boy was waiting on the other side of the line. “Maf- Mafuyu!” Y-you surprised me! Are you alright?” This brought a chuckle out of Mafuyu, he found his boyfriend’s occasional nervousness to be endearing. “I’m fine. Hmm, I wanted to ask you if you want to hang out at my place? Mom is not home so it’s okay and Kedama misses you.” The other line went quiet for a second before a muffled grumpy reply could be heard. “Hang out? Yeah, I mean, I’m not doing anything special, and we haven’t seen each other for a while so I would really like...I MEAN...It’s fine to hang out now. Huh? Are you laughing at me?!” Mafuyu’s chuckle escalated into full laughter. He wondered how someone could be this cute. “I didn’t mean to, but I’m happy that you can. It’s fun...to be with you.” Mafuyu couldn’t help but sound a bit flustered. It was truly amazing how many emotions he’d been able to express fully thanks to Ritsuka. Judging by what sounded like a faint explosion from the other line, Mafuyu couldn't help but wonder if he had done the same for his boyfriend. After the call was done, Mafuyu looked up at the now clearing sky and wished for precious moments only onwards. Moments he could share with his Uenoyama-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you if you've made it this far :) Feel free to let me know what you thought of it, constructive criticism is welcomed ^_^   
> *English translation of the beginning of Fuyu no Hanashi*


End file.
